


Камзол

by Terkada



Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [9]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna — Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terkada/pseuds/Terkada
Summary: Трудно встречаться с человеком, который работает в совершенно другой сфере и каждый день вынужден скрываться от чужой мести.
Relationships: Rotger Valdes/Olaf Kaldmeer
Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Камзол

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. АУ, в котором Талиг и Дриксен объединились под одной короной.  
> 2\. В тексте описаны ролевые игры с принуждением и изнасилованием.
> 
> Тема спецквеста команды — SCP-2591 – Il duca avrà la vendetta (Герцог будет мстить).

— Позвольте, господин барон, — герцог Колиньяр изящно наколол на маленькую вилку миниатюрный кусочек мяса, — никак не могу с вами согласиться. Разве Марикьяру присоединили к короне для того, чтобы мы спускали местному сброду с рук их выходки? Кэналлийцы, марикьяре, мориски... Конечно, я понимаю, мы в портовом городе, но всё же...

Олаф вежливо наклонил голову. Дважды в неделю ему приходилось принимать за ужином герцога, который, к сожалению, не разбирался ни в людях, ни в политике.

— Нам стоит быть чуть снисходительней, дорогой герцог, — произнёс он безупречным придворным тоном, от которого уже начинал уставать. — Когда местные жители поймут, что при новой власти ничто не изменится, я уверен, отношения станут теплее. Право же, подождите немного.  
— Вы слишком снисходительны, — герцог отложил вилочку, — слишком милосердны, дорогой господин Кальдмеер. Нескольких разбойников я бы, поверьте, охотно повесил уже сейчас. Хотя бы этого Вальдеса, о местонахождении которого мне не готовы докладывать даже за самую щедрую награду. Вам не приходилось слышать, где он? Он уже однажды перешёл мне дорогу, и спускать подобное я совсем не намерен.

Олафу показалось, что в саду за его спиной хрустнула веточка.

— Нет, господин герцог, — сказал он с вежливым сожалением. — К моему глубокому прискорбию, нет.

Пышный марикьярский особняк, хоть и лишённый привычной глазу северной суровости, Олафу скорее нравился — и величавый фасад, и уютный внутренний дворик, и изящные галереи вокруг. После выпитого с герцогом вина он счёл нелишним умыться, надеть свежую рубашку и выбрать камзол, больше подходящий для вечерних визитов, тёмно-синий с золотым. Герцог не вполне умеет владеть собой, думал он, идя назад по галерее. Те, кого он полагает разбойниками, вовсе не так опасны, и шага навстречу им хватило бы для того...

Высокая стройная тень вдруг выступила из-под арки, быстро зажала Олафу рот и силой повернула к стене.

— Слуг в доме нет? — хрипло спросил разбойничий марикьярский голос.

Конечно, нет, улыбнулся про себя Олаф. Узнай кто-то из них, как строгий господин барон проводит свои вечера, и он быстро бы лишился и чести, и должности.

— Что вы задумали? — спросил он резко и гордо. — Полагаете, что я вас боюсь?

Вальдес ухмыльнулся у него за спиной.

— Достойно сказано, — одобрил он. — Но бояться, поверьте, стоит. Такому неприступному светловолосому дриксу следовало бы хорошо поберечь себя. Наш город не для чужаков. Мы делаем с ними, что хотим, и любим забирать у них золото...

Его бесстыдные пальцы уже расстёгивали застёжки на камзоле Олафа, быстро, ловко и совершенно привычно. Олаф дёрнулся, не желая сдаваться без боя, и через пять секунд почувствовал спиной ножны кинжала.

— Первое предупреждение, — хрипло сказал Вальдес, медленно, очень медленно убирая кинжал.  
— У вас благородный выговор, — резко ответил Олаф, — слишком чистая речь. Неужели потомок дворянского рода позорит себя грабежом?  
— Честь не прокормит меня, господин барон, — с сожалением сказал Вальдес, гладя его по плечу. — Лучше вам поделиться своими богатствами и решить дело миром, пока добродетель такого сурового дрикса не понесла урона...

Руки его уже забрались под рубашку Олафа, прямо под тонкий батист. Гладили его по груди, по животу, ласкали охотно и жадно, с неприкрытым, бесстыдным желанием прижимая поближе к себе и всё же нарочно не распаляя своего пленника до конца. А потом, словно не выдержав, легли гораздо, гораздо ниже, и тянулся наглый разбойник совершенно не к кошельку...

— Поверьте, — быстро сказал Олаф, стараясь не дрогнуть голосом, — если вы продолжите, я попрошу герцога Колиньяра повесить вас на первом же суку. И он мне не откажет!  
— Пора усмирить вашу гордость, господин Кальдмеер, — насмешливо ответил Вальдес, неспешно убирая руки с его ягодиц. — Давно пора, я так думаю. И у меня есть небольшой подарок для вас...

Олаф даже не успел дёрнуться, когда ощутил на своих запястьях кольца прочной марикьярской верёвки. Через несколько секунд он пришёл в себя и забился, но Вальдес крепко держал его руки, всё так же надёжно прижимая добычу к стене, и связывал его быстро, без сантиментов, словно только что купил на невольничьем рынке.

— Придётся потерпеть, — усмехнулся он. — Зато теперь вы будете покорны...  
— Даже не думайте, — голосом Олафа можно было резать металл.  
— Даже так? — Вальдес одобрительно погладил Олафа по затылку, потом потянул за конец верёвки. — Что ж, вы ещё не поняли, что марикьяре всегда получают своё. Придётся отвести вас в спальню и там обыскать...

…Особняк был полон белого и розового мрамора, изысканной отделки и дорогих тканей, но Ротгера сейчас мало волновали все сокровища мира. Светлые, мягкие волосы Олафа были от него на расстоянии руки, и он обнял его, прижимаясь к нему всем телом – он давно уговорил Олафа не набрасывать на себя покрывала – и теперь тихо слушал, как спокойно и размеренно дышит довольный Олаф под его рукой. Он чувствовал его тёплое сильное тело, разогретое и утомлённое ласками, которые только и позволяли Олафу хоть иногда утратить контроль, потому что он, Ротгер, хорошо постарался для этого. Он опустил ладонь на бедро Олафа и вспомнил ту его невольную и соблазнительную дрожь, когда…

***

…Господин Кальдмеер, конечно же, оказался слишком упорен и не выдал, где прячет золото, даже когда Ротгер, сломив его сопротивление, всё же прижал его к стене спальни всем своим телом и надёжно закрепил ему руки над головой. Пленник только холодно и презрительно цедил оскорбления, пока Ротгер нетерпеливо гладил его по сильной, горячей спине, так что пришлось и вовсе сорвать с непослушного дрикса тонкую лёгкую рубашку — от камзола Ротгер его уже избавил – стащить плотно облегавшую ткань с его бёдер, неспешно ощупывая и осматривая их, шёпотом сообщая пленнику свои дальнейшие планы и никуда не торопясь, а потом, когда презрение дрикса, которого уже старательно ласкали в паху, наконец сменилось сдавленными бесстыдными стонами, вставить в рот уже отчаянно вырывавшемуся из рук Ротгера господину Кальдмееру надёжный гайифский кляп. Дрикс и вовсе не оставил Ротгеру выбора. Пришлось отвязать его и после борьбы всё же силой подтащить к широкой кровати, повалить на неё и так же основательно закрепить ему руки над головой, привязав их к изящному резному изголовью. Дрикс обжигал его полными презрения глазами, и Ротгер охотно объяснил ему, что пока что обыщет саму комнату. Но господину Кальдмееру, разумеется, тоже не придётся скучать.

— Не заставляйте меня прибегать к крайним методам, — ласково сказал Ротгер, садясь на самый край широкой кровати. При виде новой гайифской игрушки в его руках глаза дрикса утратили прежнюю холодность, и он отчаянно дёрнул щекой. Дёргать руки Ротгер бы ему не позволил и привязал пленника без всяких поблажек. — Кивните головой, если согласны по доброй воле отдать мне золото. Или скоро вам останется лишь винить свою неуступчивость. Чтобы господин барон позволил простому разбойнику увидеть себя с широко разведёнными в стороны ногами и затейливой гайифской игрушкой посреди них?

Кальдмеер, конечно, и не подумал кивать. Ротгер оставил его дрожать от негодования и бессилия, удобно разложенным на кровати для его, Ротгера, любопытных и бесстыдных взглядов, тесно познакомившимся с новой игрушкой по последней гайифской моде. Впрочем, Ротгер предложил ему выбрать из трёх, самых любопытных экземпляров, но дрикс и тут промолчал, лишь отчаянно кусая кляп и сдавленно проклиная Ротгера, не в силах уже справляться со стонами, пока тот со всем вниманием готовил его, не жалея морисского масла и самых убедительных слов…

Золота он так и не нашёл, к тому же представлявшаяся взгляду картина порядочно его отвлекала. Что же, и время, и старания Ротгера пленник просто обязан был окупить. И господин Кальдмеер долго и прилежно извинялся за своё неуместное упрямство, против воли покорно стоя перед Ротгером на коленях. Тот заставил дрикса грудью лечь на кушетку и, не торопясь, обошёл его, оценивая бесстыдно обнажённое перед Ротгером сильное тело Кальдмеера со всех сторон. Всё тот же надёжный кляп и стянутые крепкой верёвкой руки не позволили бы дриксу избежать наказания. Не в силах больше ждать, Ротгер сам охотно опустился на колени позади него, с неприкрытым наслаждением поглаживая пленнику ягодицы, давая привыкнуть к мысли, что сейчас он будет наказан, а после горячо прижался к нему и медленно, снова давая привыкнуть, вошёл…

***

Он медленно встал с кровати, оделся, налил себе вина и снова обернулся к Олафу, зная, что ещё долго, весь этот длинный южный вечер не сможет отвести от него глаз. Олаф лежал на кровати, нагой, с растрепавшимися светлыми волосами — каких не было ни у кого в городе — и Ротгер, привольно лаская его взглядом и возвращаясь назад, невольно отёр пот со лба. Будь Олаф чуть знатнее, с него уже писали бы портреты, но он бы посрамил и любую скульптуру, которые так вошли в моду у аристократии юга. Да, с удовольствием прикрыл Ротгер глаза, чтобы через мгновение взглянуть на Олафа снова, без всяких сомнений, посрамит. И эти строгие его камзолы, слишком мрачные для юга, но с неуловимым и сдержанным северным изяществом… Колиньяр мог потратить золота втрое больше, но никогда не сумел бы выглядеть так. И этот человек лежал перед Ротгером обнажённым на согретой ими вместе кровати, ласково гладил его по волосам и спине и позволял гладить себя, и позволял ещё много другого, потому что не доверял никому так, как Ротгеру. И не нужно было никакого золота и никакого вина, пока Олаф позволял ему себя обнимать…

Олаф слегка приподнялся на локте.

— Ротгер, — сказал он строго и искренне, — я прошу тебя ещё раз, поменьше дёргай Леворукого за хвост. На что тебе так сдался Колиньяр? Он спит и видит, как лучше тебя повесить!  
— Это личное, — насмешливо сказал Ротгер. — И, в конце концов, задета честь Марикьяры. Не волнуйся. Скорее он уберётся отсюда, чем сумеет хоть раз меня выследить…  
— Смотрю, тебе угодно шутить. — Олаф сел прямо, всё-таки накинул на себя покрывало, и Ротгер чуть было не прикусил от разочарования язык. — А вот герцогу совершенно не весело. Я слышал, что в порту готовят облаву. Прошу тебя, сделай милость и всё же затаись недели на две. Мне будет очень трудно доставать тебя из тюрьмы, Ротгер. Очень.

Он хотел было отшутиться, но просто не мог, когда Олаф так на него смотрел.

— Хорошо, — сказал он серьёзно, — но ради тебя. Ради Колиньяра я бы пальцем о палец не ударил…

Где-то далеко, в галерее, вдруг послышался стук нескольких шпаг о мраморные плиты пола и высокие взволнованные голоса.

— Быстрей, — бросил Олаф. Он резко встал, сбрасывая покрывало, и нажал на незаметный деревянный завиток на отделке стены, который открыл потайную панель. Ротгер ещё раз окинул Олафа довольным и восхищённым взглядом.  
— Ради тебя даже в тюрьме отсидеть не жалко, — честно сказал он. — Но я всё же постараюсь этого избежать.

***

Олаф вышел к стражникам уже строго одетым, причёсанным и, конечно же, в другом камзоле.

— Объяснитесь, господа, — сказал он в меру сурово, — чему я обязан визитом в такое позднее время?

Один из стражников, тот, что постарше, рискнул выйти вперёд.

— Мы из личной охраны герцога Колиньяра, — доложил он. — И пока его светлости было угодно проводить вечер в городе, а мы его охраняли, кто-то увёл из его поместья двух прекрасных марикьярских лошадей.

Разумеется, усмехнулся про себя Олаф. После того как Колиньяр публично заметил, что на Марикьяре нет ничего, чем бы она могла сравниться с Талигом… Неосмотрительно. И как быстро Вальдесу всё донесли…

— И при чём же тут я? — спросил он скучным голосом.  
— Слуги видели возле поместья какого-то марикьяре, — поклонился стражник. — И его же заметили у особняка вашей светлости. Не вышло бы какой беды…

Олаф отмахнулся:

— Спутали с кем-то. В моём особняке только слуги, все чистокровные дриксенцы. А все марикьяре, как известно, на одно лицо.


End file.
